


Look at Us, Being All Fancy

by LJGryphon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, everyone is wearing suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJGryphon/pseuds/LJGryphon
Summary: Keith was speechless. His voice just wasn't cooperating, and he didn't think his heart had resumed beating yet. Somehow he managed to croak out something that sounded like a yes. Lance's smile grew impossibly wide before the Blue Paladin hooked his arm through Keith's and practically pulled him along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it's been a while! I came sauntering over here to present to you my newest piece of trash. I have fallen hard for the klance ship, and Voltron is amazing. So I wrote something in regards to a blog post.
> 
> You see, thesearchingastronaut on tumblr made this absolutely amazing art where all of the paladin kids and the princess where dressed up in black tie gear (you should definitely check them out, they're incredible) and they asked:
> 
> "could someone please write a fic about my voltron babies at a special occasion wearing suits and looking fancy and keith is probably almost dead because lance looks v nice in a tux? That would be awesome…
> 
> Is there already a fic like that? I need it for reasons."
> 
> So I happily obliged. With college coursework and due dates this story is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Diplomatic missions were the biggest part of what being Voltron really meant. Unfortunately for Keith, he never really was the best with the subtlety and finesse of the trade. He was much better suited for the intergalactic fighting with death rays and giant metallic lions. Shooting was way easier than talking, especially when that talking was so crucial in establishing alliances. So when their recent recon mission to a mysterious green planet called Lokar ended in the invitation of Voltron's crew to attend a meal with the inhabitant's royal family Keith assumed he would be sitting this one out. Which is why it was beyond his comprehension that a nicely tailored suit was shoved his way.

"It's for the dinner tonight," Pidge half-heartedly explained.

Her full attention was on the small gadget lying on her work station. She tinkered tirelessly with the many cables and connector panels, every now and again huffing in annoyance when something didn't click right. He remembered her mentioning something about an upgrade to the Yellow Lion's defenses, but he was… distracted, at the time. Lance was always distracting. Keith felt a blush making its way to his cheeks at the memory and ducked his head.

"But why do _I_ have a suit?"

Pidge stopped fiddling with the gadget and set her tools down, turning to face Keith with much exasperation. "The Lokarian's invited the entire team. Why wouldn't you have a suit?"

"Because I'm not — I don't do diplomacy!" His arms flailed uselessly in the air. "I'm not good with using words."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at his little outburst before shaking her head. Honestly, how can she ever get any work done around here with all of these dramatic paladins? Sure, it was comforting to know that they felt confident coming to her for advice, but sometimes she just wanted to smack them all upside the head. Most of the problems had simple solutions. It was beyond her how they managed to find difficulty in them.

"Then don't talk," she said matter-of-factly. "Just dance, or stand in the corner. I am sure Princess Allura will sort out the alliance thing. Now go put on your suit because we're leaving soon."

"I don't like wearing—"

"Go. Put on. The suit."

* * *

A few ticks later he was standing in the hanger deck looking anything but enthusiastic. The suit fit snugly, and he had to wonder where exactly the specifications came from. Still, the white dress shirt felt wrong against his skin. He didn't think a piece of clothing could ever feel too smooth. A black bowtie was also tied precisely around the collar, which admittedly was something he had to get Pidge's help for. She was a master at it, and Keith was decidedly much less so. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one though as she was currently off to the side situating Hunk's tie as well.

The Yellow and Green paladin also wore well fitted suits that accentuated the best features of their bodies. They had adorned the black dress jacket—something Keith defiantly did not wear—and both looked stunning in their attire. Hunk's hair was slicked back with gel whereas Pidge somehow managed to find a way to curl hers. Keith highly doubted that Princess Allura had a curling iron somewhere on the castle, so it was no doubt attributed to the young girl's ingenuity and determination.

Hunk laughed and thanked her as she finished with his bowtie. The Yellow paladin through a friendly arm over her shoulders and directed them both over to Keith. "Look at us, being all fancy," Hunk said with a beaming smile.

Keith gave a begrudging nod.

Behind them, the doors swooshed open as the rest of Team Voltron joined the trio in the hanger. Princess Allura was dazzling in her long, beautiful pink and gold gown. It fell in delicate waves to the floor and hung in all the right places. She looked almost like a Greek goddess as her billowing hair trailed softly in her wake. The others had no doubt she outshined them all tonight, but none minded.

Her arm was hooked around Shiro's as the Black Paladin escorted her through the castle. His hair was also slicked back like Hunks, but with more care to keep every strange in place. He seemed to move somewhat awkwardly in the suit, but took it all in stride like the strong leader he was. Shiro would put up a good front if it meant helping to form a very much needed alliance. Their supplies were drastically dwindling, and if the team didn't do something soon… well, he didn't want to think about it.

"Wow, Princess you look stunning," Hunk said with wide eyes.

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Thank you, and I think we all look very nice. It's so nice to be able to dress up again."

There was a hint of sadness in her tone, but it was quickly washed away in a bright smile. Sometimes Keith forgot that she used to live a much different life many years ago. It must plague her constantly to remember a time long forgotten.

"So, the vest wasn't mandatory?" came another voice behind Shiro and Allura.

Lance was a few paces behind as he made his way over to the group. He was fidgeting with a black buttoned vest that hugged every curve down his waist. For a moment, Keith couldn't breathe. The Blue Paladin looked incredible. The slacks lade his legs seem impossibly long, and Keith couldn't stop staring at the almost perfect way the suit seemed to fit (seriously, who got the fittings, because Lance's might've been one size too tight). Lance caught Keith's stare and gave the boy a wickedly charming wink.

Keith's cheeks instantly flared for the second time today. Oh god, _why_. Why did Lance have to look so impossibly sexy right now, and why did that idiot make it worse by knowing just exactly how hot he looked? Stupid Lance. Stupid suits.

Hunk, amused at the brief exchange, cleared his throat. "Not that standing around isn't fun and all, but I am dying to try some Lokarian cuisine."

Everyone more or less fell into line as they made their way out hanger doors onto the planet's surface toward the large buildings ahead. Coran wasn't attending as he felt someone should remain with the castle and rambled off on all of the repairs he had to make. He sulked heavily, but was there to wave them off nevertheless.

Pidge was being escorted by Hunk as the larger man happily led his charge forward. The Green Paladin kept stopping every now and again at the technological advances of Lokar, which led to Hunk practically dragging her along the path. Keith, much to his displeasure, was saddled with Lance, as Shiro still had the Princess' arm around his. The Red Paladin pointedly ignored the boy by his side, trying desperately to keep his eyes on the road in front of him. Lance was speaking—as he always is—and going off about one other time when he had to wear a suit to his older sister's wedding. He spoke so easily about his family in comparison to previous months. He had gotten past the point of missing them so much that just thinking about them made his heart ache. Instead, it developed into a motivation to keep going.

Keith was so focused on not being focuses on Lance that when a hand waved in front of his face he startled.

"Keith?"

The Red Paladin turned reluctantly to face the boy. _Keep your eyes up, Kogane, don't wander._ "What?" The word came out a little more vehemently than he intended.

"I just… you look nice."

Keith stopped in his tracks. This time, his voice was softer, almost like a whisper. "What?"

"You look nice; in your suit I mean." Lance smiled kindly and leaned forward. Keith felt his heart stutter to a complete stop. "Save a dance for me?"

Keith was speechless. His voice just wasn't cooperating, and he didn't think his heart had resumed beating yet. Somehow he managed to croak out something that sounded like a yes. Lance's smile grew impossibly wide before the Blue Paladin hooked his arm through Keith's and practically pulled him along.

Keith smiled despite himself, and allowed the boy the lead him along. He was actually happy to be in the suit now. In fact, Keith now felt new anticipation to reach the dinner.

Stupid Lance.


End file.
